Conventionally, a semiconductor power module is utilized for power control (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). A power device is used in a semiconductor power module. As an example of a power device, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is cited. Tuning-on/off of an IGBT is controlled by a gate driving signal, and high-voltage and large-current switching can be performed. A semiconductor power module including an IGBT is widely used for an inverter which drives a motor or the like, and the like.